Summit
Summit is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty Online and It was also remastered for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. The same remaster was made available in Call of Duty: Black Ops III for those who preordered the game digitally. Summit was added to Call of Duty: Mobile on November 23, 2019 as part of the Season 2 Update. The map is set in the Ural Mountains in USSR. Overview Summit is a narrow map with severe drops on all sides. The map features snowy terrain. It features plenty of variety when it comes to buildings and platforms. The interior of one large building in the middle is the most open area on the Summit map, with most of it made up of narrow gaps and pathways. It is a map with lots of small spaces for the player to hide in. Spawn trapping is very easy if the other team has the A flag. Concept Art Gallery Map Summit BO.png|Summit minimap. Bird's Eye View Summit BO.jpg|Summit's bird's eye view. File:RC-XD Summit BO.jpg|The RC-XD in Summit. File:RC-XD 2 Summit BO.jpg|Another view from the RC-XD. CoDBO OST Book Page 4.jpg|Summit as seen in the booklet with the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Soundtrack. Video Call of Duty Black Ops PC - AUG A1 game-play on 'Summit' Call of Duty Black Ops Demolition 3 (AK74u) 65-7 No commentary|Gameplay in Demolition. Trivia *The player can reach the cable car at the edge of the map, by making a sprinting jump and quickly tapping the climb/jump button again when right in front of the car to mantle into it. *The player can also get onto the tower near the cable car. To do this, they must first go to the building that is in the center of the map. After doing so, they should now go on top of the computers in the middle then sprint jump onto the ledge across from it. During the jump, they must press the climb/jump button again to go over the barrier. From there, break the glass if necessary, then jump onto the tower. *Any equipment planted in the cable car will be rendered useless and the player's teammates will have the ability to pick up their equipment regardless of what they have on their class. If they pick it up, however, it will not add to their inventory but will be removed from the map, essentially destroying it. *On the west cliff, there is a sign near the edge warning players not to get too close. *When the Dogs killstreak reward is called in, they will spawn on the helipad with the Hind on it. *There is a smiley face in the ice in the loading screen of Summit. *It was the first ever Black Ops multiplayer map to be revealed, being shown in an early multiplayer trailer released by Treyarch which also featured Launch in August 2010. *This map appeared to be much darker in the Multiplayer Reveal Trailer. The sky was darker and the map had less color than it does in the final game. *Summit was re-imagined in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as Uplink, released in the Vengeance DLC. *The clocks in the control room measure elapsed time since the beginning of a match. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps